The Clique Goes to Cali!
by soccerchick9
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so here I go ! The entire OCD & Briarwood 7th grade is invited to go to California as part of an exchange-student program. Drama, love, sunshine, and fun await them in California!


**OCD- 5th Period World History**

**Monday, January 23 -11:39 A.M.**

Massie Block pinched her Citizens dark wash denim clad thigh to keep herself from falling asleep during 5th period World History. Massie turned around to see most of her classmates zoned out. Alicia, next to her was looking down. Massie saw her French manicured nails pounding the QWERTY keyboard of her silver Voyager. The smile on her red-flushed cheeks was a dead give-away she was texting her Polo loving boyfriend, Josh.

Massie didn't even bother to try and sneak a peak at the message; it was probably the same lovey-dovey crap they always sent to each other since they had been together for the past few months.

On the other side of Massie was Dylan, her newly straightened red locks cascading across one of her bright green eyes. She was propped up on her cupped palm, and by the sound of her even breathing, she was most likely asleep.

Massie poked Alicia's navy and grey striped Ralph Lauren sweater in her ribs, zapping her out of the current love-struck mindset she was in. Massie's glossy lips mouthed "Watch this," and pushed Dylan's snow white BCBG long sleeve baby-doll out from under her chin. Dylan's face dropped and smacked the fake wood desk.

Alicia and Massie immediately burst into knee-slapping hysterics. Dylan quickly gave up the idea of being mad and joined in. Massie wished Kristen and Clair had been there, instead of biology. She knew they would have been doubled over as well.

Mr. Gaglista turned around from the chalkboard for the first time in the past 30 minutes and glared at the girls. They immediately silenced, but began silent-giggling when he turned back around. After a few minutes, the girls returned to zoning out.

Massie absentmindedly began twirling the diamond Juicy Couture "Wish" heart necklace Derrington, her ah-dorable x10 boyfriend had given her for their 3 month anniversary. All of a sudden her customized purple and gold AT&T Quickfire vibrated inside her pink and brown Juicy "Dreamer" tote. Massie read the text.

**Derrington3**: hey beautiful. Did you hear? SoPumped for SoCal.

"What is he talking about?" Wondered Massie. Her purple French-tipped nails hovered above the gold keys, thinking up a flirty and clever response. She began typing but was interrupted when she heard a clearing-of-the-throat and looked up to find her teacher and 25 other heavily made-up faces staring at her. She opened her mouth to protest, but Mr. Gaglista said "You answer, Miss Block?" "Uhh…-" _RINGGGGG_! Massie let out a sigh of relief and hurried out of the classroom as fast as her calf-high chestnut knit Uggs allowed her to. She was grateful to hear the clatter of Alicia's grey suede Marc Jacobs fringe boots and Dylan's Miu Miu turquoise beaded moccasins shuffling along behind her.

"Hey Massie," a high pitched, unfamiliar voice said. Massie turned around to face a girl with thick black hair and blunt bangs. "What?!" Massie snapped at the LBR. "You were- uh- hehe- saved by the bell back there, hehe." Massie dismissed the LBR with a swish of her glossy hair. Alicia ran off to do the lunchtime announcements and Massie and Dylan scurried toward the Starbucks to meet Kristen and Claire. While ordering their non-fat Vanilla Bean Lattes, Alicia's voice crackled over the speakers.

"_Hey chickies. There aren't many announcements today, but I'd like to let you know that there's a yearbook meeting today in room 209. Other than that there's not much news! This has been Alicia Rivera with OCD news, saying 'I heart you_!'"

The usual 25 seconds of applause she daily received followed, but was interrupted by a piercing sound over the speakers and Principal Burns bird-like voice following it.

"_I'd like to make an announcement. As part of a new project, we are sending all Briarwood and OCD 8__th__ graders to California for 2 weeks for two different reasons. One being to learn from other teachers in different places and two, to try living a different lifestyle. You'll be leaving Monday. Sorry for the short notice_."

The café erupted in cheers! The Pretty Committee sauntered over to table 18, trying to act blasé about the whole ordeal, even though deep down inside they were all excited. "Mandatory planning meeting at the iPad tonight -5 P.M. be there or be a reject. We'll go shopping this weekend and pack together." Massie announced. A tidal wave of "duh" hit Massie in the brain- _that's what Derrington's text meant!_

Claire crunched her fat free Caesar salad wondering if Cam was going to California. She took out her old, red, rhinestone covered Pantech Duo and secretly thumb texted him under the table.

**Claire:** You in for SoCal?

Immediately after she received an answer.

**Cam:** Aww yeah, bby! Sry can't talk- teach shootin daggers at me. Love you!

Claire's insides swelled, and she giggled. She longed to be in his arms breathing in his Drakkar Noir, staring into his one blue and one green eye. He'd lean in and lip kiss her for a good ten seconds, and when he'd pull back, she would pull him closer and pretty soon, they'd be in a full make-out session.

_BRRRRRRIIIIINNGGGGGG_! "Lunch was already over?!" Claire thought, incredulously. She had missed the entire lunch period. Before she knew it, the last bell of the school day had rung and she was in the Block's Range Rover. Claire clearly wouldn't make it through the day, so she took a sugar-free Red Bull from the mini fridge and gulped it in 2 swigs.


End file.
